


[PODFIC] When Dark And Cold Collide

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in the throes of depression, spiraling out of control.  Sherlock is caught unaware of the situation until it becomes dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] When Dark And Cold Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Dark And Cold Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674766) by [sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent). 



> Trigger warnings- contains explicit discussion of depression with mentions of suicide. If you are sensitive to these topics or find them disturbing, you are forewarned; listen at your own discretion.

This is a podfic of sevenpercent's When Dark and Cold Collide

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/irhw693lsel1wda/When_Dark_and_Cold_Collide_%5BPODFIC%5D.mp3) to download mp3

Comments and Kudos are like tea!


End file.
